How could this happen?
by Alexilaihorox
Summary: Seth and his imprint have a run-in with some unfriendly vampires. Rated M just to be safe. Not sure how much blood and whatnot that they allow for T. SethXOC


Seth lay on the ground, panting and laughing. I crawled over to him and rested my head on his outstretched arm, running my hand over his warm, bare chest. "Are you really that tired just from phasing?" I asked.

Seth shook his head, smiling. "No. If you hadn't noticed, I did run around quite a bit. Plus, it was kinda exciting to phase in front of you for the first time. I mean, Kim sorta freaked a little when Jared first showed her and I was worried that you might have the same reaction. I'm so glad you didn't."

I couldn't resist him. I leaned in close, pressing my lips to his, kissing him long and slow and deep. It was a while before we pulled apart.

"I think you make a cute wolf," I told him honestly, kissing down his jaw to his neck. I loved the way his skin felt beneath my lips.

"Yeah?" he asked, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me on top of him. His face was literally glowing with his happiness at the moment. "You think so?"

I nodded, kissing his shoulder, running my fingers through his hair. He placed his hands on my hips and slowly moved them up my sides, then up my arms to finally twine his fingers with mine in his hair.

"You want to see it again?" he asked, trying to tease me. It came out wrong though, when he was breathless as he was. I smiled as I realized it wasn't from the run anymore.

"Maybe later," I answered, pulling myself more firmly on top of him. I kissed each of his temples and the tip of his nose before I said, "Wolves just can't kiss very good. And they have a hard time holding and caressing. But I definitely want to see more later. I want just you now."

"You can always have me, Crystal. I'm yours anytime you want me," he said, nuzzling my neck, leaving warm kisses all along my skin.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, you know," I said, pulling his face up to me and licking along his bottom lip. He moaned softly and parted those pretty lips for me. I entered him slowly, enjoying the way he tasted on my tongue. A few minutes later, we pulled apart, both of us smiling and panting.

"I love you Crystal. I really do. With all my heart," he whispered, kissing me softly again.

I shook my head, bringing my hands down to cup his face and tilt his head backwards. It gave me better access to his neck, his throat. "I bet I love you more," I mumbled against his skin.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, switching me positions. This time he was the one cupping my face and kissing my throat.

I couldn't quite form a coherent answer so I just mumbled, "Mhmm."

He laughed, his warm breath caressing my skin. "And what do I get if I win?"

I placed my hands on his chest, pushing myself up a little bit, so I could see him and his expression better. He was so happy—he was having so much fun. Frankly, I was too. There was nothing better than laying with Seth while he was half-naked and kissing the hell out of him. It always made my day. "And what makes you think that you're going to win?" I asked, trailing my fingers over his heated russet skin.

He smiled. "Well, first off, I've loved you longer. Since the moment I saw you. As I recall, I think it took me two and a half days to win your heart. Therefore I think I win."

I really didn't have an answer for that one so I just kissed him. He laughed, making it rather difficult to kiss. "Stop that," I muttered. "I'm trying to kiss you here."

"Does that mean I win?" he asked.

"I'll never let you win," I warned him. "But maybe if you promise never to leave me and give me the best kiss of my entire life, I _might _let it be a tie. Maybe."

His face sobered slightly. "Crystal, you know I'll never leave you. How can you still be insecure?"

"Humor me," I said, smiling, trying to lighten the mood that I accidentally ruined.

Quickly but gently, Seth rolled us over so that he was on top. "I—will –never –leave—you," he said fiercely, punctuating each word with an equally fierce kiss. "I promise," he whispered, leaning in and proceeding to give me the best kiss of my whole life. He was grinning when he pulled back. I just stared up at him, breathless. "You know you're gonna be hard-pressed to top that one, right?" I managed to get out.

"So I passed?" he asked playfully. "That was the best kiss you've had in your entire life? Really?"

"Yup," I said, reaching up to throw my arms around his neck. I tugged gently and he got the hint, leaning in closer until we were touching all along the front of our bodies.

"Well I feel special," he mumbled into my hair, playing with a strand of it, combing his fingers through it.

"You should," I said, kissing wherever I could reach—at that moment it was his cheek, "because I, Crystal, am madly in love with you."

He laughed, pulling back and opened his mouth like he was gonna say something, but then he froze. I heard a howl echo in the trees not too far from us. Seth immediately jumped up, pulling me with him. His nose wrinkled and he growled. Like wolf-growled. It sounded so strange coming from him. I pressed myself closer to him, clutching his arm. "Seth, what's wrong?"

"Vampires," he whispered. "Strangers."

Then I saw them. They emerged from the trees in front of us. Three males and one female. The woman had fingernails so long they could be claws. The tallest male had silvery blonde hair. The other two males had black hair, while the female had hair of a rich auburn color. They all grinned, their sharp teeth glistening in the fading sunlight, their skin reflecting the golden light.

They were so beautiful, yet so terrifying. I squeezed Seth's arm and stepped closer. I was as close as close could get. Then the blonde—the lead male—strode forward, smiling. "We smelled something appetizing and thought we would have a taste."

"You'll never touch her," Seth said menacingly. I had never seen this side of him. He was always so happy, so carefree. I could feel his body trembling, and it wasn't from fear. He squeezed my hand quickly before letting go and stepping away from me. "Back up Crystal. I don't want to hurt you."

I did as I was told, too afraid to disobey. Was Seth gonna phase? Was it really going to be a fight? I knew he was strong, but could he take on four vampires by himself? I felt my stomach clench at the though of him getting hurt. What would I do if he was injured? I could live through that, but what if—? What if he died? I couldn't live through that—it would hurt too much.

"Seth," I whispered. "Don't fight. Wait for everyone else. They're close aren't they?"

The blonde male smiled a slow smile, licking his lips. "Not close enough," he said, settling into a low crouch.

At some signal that I missed, the four vampires launched themselves at Seth just as he phased. His jeans exploded, raining tiny bits of denim over me. My eyes tried to follow what was going on not fifteen feet away from me, but I was only human. All I could make out were a few indistinct white blurs and one big sandy wolf.

My ears heard the sounds though. There was a strange screeching sound, like metal being torn, but mostly there was a ripping sound. The worst though was the pain-filled howls and whimpers interspersed with deep, angry growls.

I couldn't do anything to help. Tears filled my eyes as I watched—too terrified to take my eyes off of him, yet also sickened by the sight. Even my weak human eyes could pick out the blood spreading across the sandy-brown fur.

Another whine escaped Seth, but this one was louder and more agonized than any that had come before. The tears fell. He was being hurt. They were hurting _my _Seth. How dare they! I clenched my hands into fists and wanted to badly to hurt them, but I knew I didn't have a chance.

Growls erupted behind me and I turned in horror to see several large wolves of varying colors jump out of the bushes. I calmed immediately as I realized this was the rest of Seth's pack, coming to help him. I suddenly felt hopeful. Everything would be okay now. Seth wasn't alone anymore.

Not even five minutes later, the four vampires lay in dozens of pieces all around the area. The largest wolf, the russet one, shimmered and phased. I was suddenly looking at the pack leader—the alpha. Jacob.

"Is Seth okay?" I asked. Judging from the noises coming from him, I didn't think so, but I needed confirmation. When Jacob didn't answer, but instead started piling up the pieces of vampire, I panicked. My eyes focused on Seth's form. Most of his fur was red. A sob escaped.

A chocolate-colored wolf kept bumping his nose against Seth's, whimpering quietly. A few seconds later, Seth phased. He lay on the ground, naked and screaming and trembling, tears running down his cheeks. I took a step toward him and stopped. The sight before me brought more tears to my eyes and made my stomach twist and knot so much that I nearly puked.

I started at the top, trying to asses the damage. The left half of his face was covered in blood, the blood running from a wound somewhere on his scalp, covered by his hair. I moved my eyes downward.

The wound on his neck sent my heart into overdrive. It beat so hard that I was sure it would leave bruises against my ribcage. I thought it was a bite, but I couldn't be sure. The entire right side of his neck was black and blue and red, but one crimson slash was brighter than the bruise surrounding it.

The upper part of his right arm was in ribbons, the muscle and bone showing through the wound. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep my lunch from coming up. Seeing him this hurt wounded me internally. It felt like my heart was being forcefully torn from my chest.

The female vampire must've gotten his chest and stomach. It looked like he had been clawed by some sort of wild animal. The slashes started at his right shoulder and worked their way down all the way to his left hip. The blood ran darker from these wounds. He had been cut deep.

I couldn't force myself to look anymore. I ran to him and knelt next to him. "Seth? Can you hear me? You're gonna be okay, alright? We're gonna make it better. I love you. I love you so much. You have to get better alright? Please…" I whispered, my tears falling and mingling with his blood that pooled around me, soaking into the dirt.

I couldn't take my eyes off Seth's face, but I smelled something burning. Jacob must've found a way to light the vampires on fire. The other wolves phased and I was suddenly surrounded by Embry and Quil. They didn't say anything; they just watched Seth writhe with sad, resigned eyes. Resigned?

"He's going to heal right?" I asked quietly. "He'll be okay, won't he?" My words came out choked, but they heard.

"He was bitten," a voice said. I took my eyes off Seth for one second to see who had spoken. Embry.

"So what if he was bitten? He'll still heal right?" I asked, panicking. The three of them just shook their heads. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice barely coming out. Seth was going to die? No! He couldn't! I wouldn't allow it! "Answer me!" I almost screamed, on the verge of hysteria now.

"Vampire venom is lethal to us. We don't know how to save him." Jacob this time.

I shook my head. They had to be lying. There had to be a way. Hadn't Seth just promised me that he wouldn't leave me? He couldn't die. I pressed my palm to the right side of his face as it was pretty much the only place that he wasn't hurt. "Fight Seth," I said, determination burning beneath the panic and the pain. "Fight for me. Survive. For me. Please."

His eyes tried to find mine, but they kept focusing and unfocusing. They were wide with fear and pain, so impossibly wide. "Seth, I love you. Stay with me."

His lips moved like he wanted to say something but a choked scream came out instead. His breathing was more labored, and he started to sound like he was choking. After a few seconds I realized it was the blood flowing down his throat that was choking him, making it harder for him to breathe.

Two screams and three labored pants later his body went still beneath my hand. My heart sprinted in my chest, my tears flowing faster. "Seth? Seth?! Seth!!"

No response. I stared into his eyes, willing him to see me, but they were glazed over—unseeing. He was gone. Dead.

"Seth!" I screamed at him. "Didn't you promise you would never leave me?! Come back! Please!!" I leaned closer, nudging his good shoulder with my other hand. "Seth! Come on! Please!!!!"

I felt a set of warm hands pulling me back, away from Seth's body. I tried to resist, but they were a lot stronger than I was. My tears clouded my vision; I couldn't see Seth's beautiful, blood-stained face anymore. "Let me go!"

"He's gone," a choked voice said. Jacob again. "Let him rest in peace."

I went limp and he let me go. I knelt on the ground on all fours. "H-how," I whispered miserably. "How could this happen?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review if you wish. It didn't really say how the venom killed them in the book so I just went for it. Hope it turned out ok. Thanks for taking your time and reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Wish I did though.**


End file.
